


Bad Angel II

by akelios



Series: Bad Angel [2]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Abduction, Asphyxiation, Bondage, Demons, Double Penetration, Forced Ejaculation, Kinkmeme, M/M, Rimming, Tentacles, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akelios/pseuds/akelios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I regained consciousness trapped on a boat with a madman and a fallen angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Angel II

**Author's Note:**

> There is no excuse for this. None. *embraces dark side*

I came to in a boat. I could hear waves splashing up against the sides, the rumble of an engine coughing into life. Before my brain could catch up with events I started to move, going on instinct. Everything was sluggish and dull. My eyes were heavy, nearly impossible to open but I forced them wide.

It was a cabin, easily twice the size of the one on the _Water Beetle_ , and I was alone. Alone and unbound. That was good. Maybe they'd thought the drug would keep me under longer. I pushed myself upright and took a deep breath, balancing carefully against the wall behind me as I stood. It hurt. Everything hurt, from my nose on down. I was covered in bruises, bands of them everywhere and the throbbing pain from my ass was just the icing on the damned cake. I was going to need clothes first. I was not going to fight and/or run bare ass naked if I could help it.

There was a chest along the other wall and I took two steps towards it, hoping it contained something that would cover me. My legs went out from under me as the boat tilted too far to one side too fast. I threw my hands out to catch myself, scraping my palms against the rough carpeting as something whipped down from the ceiling and coiled around my throat, faster than thought. It tightened, pulling me to my knees and then just a little bit more. I could breathe, but it was hard. The cold radiating from it burned the skin of my throat and my hands as I clawed at it, trying to loosen it.

Shadows moved, coming from nowhere and a shape formed in front of me. Anduriel made himself a body of out pure darkness. He still looked like Nicodemus for the most part. Except I was fairly certain that Nic didn't have a nest of tentacles around his abdomen.

“Dresden. Nicodemus is occupied. But he asked me if I would remain here to keep you entertained. He is nothing if not a good host, don't you agree?” His voice was just weird. Similar to Nic's, again, but there was a strange musical quality to it. Like bells rung out of tune somehow. I wheezed at him, wittily, and tried to get my legs under me. “Ah. I think I like you right there.” More cold bands wrapped around my legs, holding me down. They tightened when I struggled, finally reaching a point where I started to lose feeling. I stopped trying to stand and they loosened just a bit.

“How should we pass the time?” Anduriel paced in front of me, one finger tapping at the line of his jaw. “I've had your mouth. Fine enough I assure you but variety, I am told, is the spice of life. We could test your endurance, perhaps?” The tentacle around my throat tightened and pulled up, cutting off half my air and pulling me up, stretching my body until every muscle in my chest strained. “That would be fun, but Nicodemus would be cross if I made him miss out on that.” The band around my throat loosened and I slumped into the give, pulling in a full breath gratefully. “Something different. Something unexpected. Ah!” He chuckled to himself. “Perfect.”

He crossed the few steps between us until he was standing right in front of me, naked, perfect and erect. I had never wondered about whether or not angels, fallen or otherwise, had sex drives. Now I knew at least half the answer and I wished I didn't. Anduriel knelt and took my head in his hands, pulling me down into a kiss. My hands came up without thought and I grabbed at his ears, pulling as hard as I could. He laughed against my closed mouth and his head became intangible, my hands gripping nothing. More tentacles came and latched onto my wrists, pulling my arms down and back, twisting and pinning them so they were bent up behind my back as high as they would go. My muscles ached after only a few seconds.

Anduriel became completely solid again and his tongue flicked out, licking across my lips. I resisted the urge to bite him. I'd probably wind up biting off my own damn tongue somehow. He pulled away and bent his head to one side, biting down right over the pulse in my throat. He worried at the flesh and I had a terrified flash of him sinking his teeth deep into me and then yanking back, taking a good chunk of my throat with him. Nothing of the sort happened. It was much, much worse.

He bit, licked and sucked at the flesh and his hands began to roam. They trailed down the sides of my face, curled gently through my hair. Gentle. Anduriel petted me, caressing. Arousing. It had been a damn long time, and even though my mind was screaming 'hell no!', my stupid body responded to the first gentle touch it had felt in years.

I grunted, half hard in seconds, and tried one more time to yank free. The tentacles tightened so fast I could hear the whipwhip sound. The one around my throat didn't tighten but it pulled back, forcing me to bend back and back and back, until I thought I might break in half. My arms screamed, muscles locking up from the unnatural position. Anduriel ran his hands down my back, cupping my ass.

My breathing was harsh, ragged, as he pulled my cheeks apart, fingers digging in, leaving more bruises. Something firm, slick, flicked across my exposed hole and I flinched, trying to pull away. I got nowhere, and I could feel the rumble of laughter against my chest from Anduriel. The thing came back, slower this time, curling around the the edges of the muscle there, driving inside, just barely. I didn't have any give at all to try to pull away but my muscles tensed, wanting to fight. I knew when they locked up, the pain breaking over into another sphere, settling in. Even if the tentacles let me go right then I wouldn't be going anywhere.

A whine worked its way out of my throat as the thing gave up the tiny movements and stretched up, piercing me, working it's way deep into my body, deeper than anything should ever go. It felt like it bottomed out in my chest somewhere, I could feel it so deep. Something larger pressed up against my stretched hole, and I shook until I felt the faint suction, the small little 'slurp' sound. It wasn't going in me, it was the rest of the thing inside me. The mouth. My mind supplied a flash of one of those tentacles, the end opening into a miniature mouth with a tongue ten fucking feet long. That's what was sucking on my ass. The tongue moved inside me, coiling, and it hit something in there, again and again. Pleasure shot through me, bright and painful while I screamed. I barely felt another of the tentacles wrap around my cock and start to move, to dance delicately across the sensitive flesh, the end of it feathering across the head, teasing.

The tentacle behind me started to pulse, the vibrating transmitted up into me, inescapable. I was still seeing stars, my hips the only thing that had any room, any space to move, and they did. I ground into the tentacle in front of me until it shifted, tugging my cock up until it was nearly flat against my stomach, holding it there and pulsing. I couldn't stop, caught up in the sensation, the tension, until it was all too much and with a sharp pain I came, spattering my own chest.

Everything stopped. There was no more movement, no more sound. Nothing.

Then the clapping started.

I rolled my eyes to the side, pretty much the only part of me that felt capable of movement, and saw Nicodemus standing inside the doorway.

“Very nice.” He moved into the room. “May I?”

Anduriel stood. The tentacles started to move again, straightening me up. The one around my cock remained, sort of vibrating. But it didn't feel good anymore. Too much, and it had tipped over the edge into pure pain. Which, I supposed, was part of the point. The one with it's tongue inside me stayed where it was as well, though it had stopped moving, which I was grateful for.

“Of course, my friend. Heads or tails?” I hissed. I couldn't see it, but I could feel them looking at me and smirking.

“Switch? You've had his mouth and I his ass. In the name of equity, I think we should trade.”

“Of course. All things held in common, wasn't it?” There was a quality of laughter in the air. An old joke, often told. Hells bells. They had inside jokes with one another.

Nicodemus walked in front of me and echoed what Anduriel had done before, gripping my head and kissing me. Or trying to, anyway. My mouth was hanging open, panting, and he shoved his tongue in, no grace at all. I bit him. I ground down, trying to rip his fucking tongue out with my teeth. He screamed and the tentacle around my throat zipped tight, shutting off my air. They all pulled at me, threatening to tear me apart. I held on until the pain and lack of oxygen shut me down.

I didn't pass out, but I lost control of things for a nice chunk of time.

My jaw was aching, stretched wide as Nicodemus pounded into me, fucking my mouth. His thumbs dug into the corners of my jaw, holding me open. I snorted through my nose and tried to force my mouth shut, but he dug in harder and started thrusting faster, deeper, the length of him heavy on my tongue, the head bumping up against the back of my throat, making me cough and gag.

“Harry's decided to rejoin us, old friend.” Nicodemus sounded cool, collected. He thrust forward, blocking my throat with his cock and I wheezed, breath stuttering in.

“Excellent. This is always better when they're awake.” Something moved, the tentacle in my ass reminding me that it was still there. But it felt different. Not the slick flex of the tongue, but a wider, firmer filling. And then there was something else. Familiar, stretching me out even further, until I thought something surely had to tear. But it just kept going, sliding in alongside the tentacle. I screamed, a high whine that vibrated out around Nicodemus in my mouth. He shuddered and resumed fucking me, letting me breathe again.

Anduriel and the tentacle began to move, both staying inside me, but alternating their thrusts, in(out) out(in), on and on. I faded out, let go and just existed between the two points, Nicodemus in front of me, Anduriel, both parts of him behind and all of it deep inside me, staining themselves into my flesh.

They came; Anduriel starting, jerking hard into me one last time and coating my guts with the same ice cold liquid that the tentacles had spewed before. I guess the tentacle came too, though it was impossible to tell. I was suddenly empty and dripping, torn open. Nicodemus followed shortly and it slopped out of me, dribbling down my chin and onto my chest, mingling with my own drying come and sweat.

Nicodemus pulled back, sighing contentedly and wiped his cock across my cheek before tucking it away and zipping up.

“Get the chains on him and wrap him up. It's cold out.”


End file.
